The present invention relates to electric candles, and more particularly, the present invention relates to an electric candle which gives light and sound upon detection of a sound and, which stops giving light and sound upon blowing of a stream of current.
Conventionally, a candle is made of a cylindrical mass of tallow or wax with a wick through its center, which gives light when burned. Recently, many electric lamps in the shapes of candles have been used, instead of candles, in many occasions. There is also provided an electric candle with music box, which plays a music while giving light. In this structure of electric candle, the music box is controlled by a photoelectric detector. However, an electric candle keeps giving light when switched on, and can not imitate the nature of a real candle which will be extinguished upon a strong wind force.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an electric candle which gives light and sound when a sound pick up therein detects a sound. It is another object of the present invention to provide an electric candle which stops giving light and sound when a spring coil is forced by a current of air to contact a conductor. It is still another object of the present invention to provide an electric candle which has a control switch to automatically turn on the lamp bulb and the sound producing means thereof within a predetermined length of time after such lamp bulb and sound producing means having been stopped, causing such lamp bulb and sound producing means to give light and sound again.